ZOIDS:Black
by deathxdorugoramon
Summary: milo's world he once knew about has just got upset down
1. Chapter 1

Uh, man. where she when I need her. complaining milo. Milo, a Zoid pilot of the helic republic who lost his hometown to a wild zoid attack. He heading toward a city with a base but he the map and his zoid in a sandstorm. Then callout Fang! Where are you! Then a mysteries command wolf apper out of the sand. Then milo say fang. Stop disapper like that. You know I can't I find my way. Anyway, we to go to a base 3 miles from here. Then, the cockpit of the command wolf open and milo got in and the cockpit closed. Then the command wolf walking toward the city where the base is. Mile say hmm, it strange for a machine with a living heart of metal. Milo was talking about the zoid core, a zoid's hearts and brain. Then milo think back when he was 11-year old child. He living in peaceful village where he was born. Milo wander do zoids even heart or brain or even feeling? He ask this to his mother and say it maybe they have cores. Cores? Mile ask. Yes milo, a zoid brain and heart said milo's mother. Milo do have a liger zero call silver. Which was like mother to him always looking out for him incase of danger. She has two buster eagle wings on her back which milo likes. Milo has two older sister and a father who always guarding the village from any bandit and wild zoids which are weak against they blade ligers which are and strong. Live in the peaceful village. But one day… a gojulas giga with geno saur arms attack the peaceful village his father and sisters try to destroy the zoid with the blade ligers but fail as the gojulas giga easily defect and destroyed them with it buster cannon and soon… start killing everyone in the village included his mother. Milo hid under a dead tree to avoid being kill. Then the cockpit open revealed a tall man and say well that of them. And the cockpit closed and the zoid disapper in the fire. Milo head toward a cave where silver live and told her everything about gojulas apper out of know where and knock silver side and the pilot said well, well look what here. Now then, DIED! Buster cannon lock-on milo and fire. But a wild genosaur block the attack. Both silver and the genosaur destroyed themselves in order to kill the zoid. But it has no effect on it. Then the pilot said we will meet a again BOY! And disapper into the darkness and a spradon came and the leader adopt milo into the army. After milo thought is done they nearly the base. When came to base. Everything was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is milo saw is destroyed, the whole base is destroyed! And included the city the has been guarding. Every body milo saw is killed by someone, or something. Milo thought. He saw republic zoids and which shock him. The empire zoids! Milo climb out of fang's cockpit and start looking for answer what kind of monsterus zoids can cause this kind of damage. Milo think while he walk past the ruin of the base and the city until of one zoid that can cause a massed damage, a gojulas. Milo thought. And he soon realized that it the same zoid, gojulas giga with the geno-saurus arms, that caused his village to be destroyed has come back to haunt him. And soon he heard a zoid call. RRRROOOOAAAARRR. He heard this sound from before but where? Milo thinks. He think and think and think and realized it a gojulas giga call and same one that destroyed his village. So he ran back to the place where he left fang to wait but she wasn't there. And he search for she. And found the command wolf inside a knock over building. And found she have her paws over her head and whine. Milo ask what wrong girl? Den, the ground shake and he hear footstep of a massed zoid and fang got up and got in of front milo and started to growl. What wrong!? Ask milo in shock. And den, a gojulas giga with geno-saurus arms apper and has flashback where silver said RUN MILO! RUN! But milo is in shock and couldn't move. Knewing her can't move, fang howl and attack the zoid! But gojulas giga easily swoop it tail at fang. Knocking her aside and used it geno-saurus arms to grap the command wolf and shocking she with. And now fang couldn't move anymore do to the shock the arms of the zoid and milo snap out of it. The gojulas giga then move and used it giant feet and started to crush fang. Fang yelp. Milo run to nearly death zoid and said FANG! And then milo said stop it! Stop during it to my command wolf YOU FREAK! Or what? Hmm? saying from the cockpit of the zoid. Then cockpit opening to show a 7 foot 30-year old man with a cat-like face with red glasses and white bread and hair. Then he said wait a timing. Black hair and blues-eyes? You look like I seen you before but where? Milo feel like he the man that sit inside the gojulas giga's cockpit. And the man grin and said oh yeah. The 11-year old boy that I destroyed his village 8 years ago. Or I just say nice to meet again… milo. Milo was shock that he knew his name and said how, how did you know my name? WHO ARE YOU!? OR WHAT ARE YOU!? Oh, me said the strange man just called me dante flameblade . dante? Wait a timing, your said milo in shock. Yes the tailor of the helic republic and once but now retried general of the zevebas empire army. Then milo said you, YOU BASTASD! I KILL YOU WITH MY BAREHAND FOR WHAT YOU MY TO FAMILY, MY VILLAGE, THE ARMY, SILVER, FANG! AND INCULDING… THE WILD GENOSAURUS THAT SCAFUCE ITSELF TO SAVE MY LIFE YOU BASTASD! And he punch him but he miss. HA, YOU FOOL said dante I'M A BETTER FIGHTER THEN YOU MATE! And single handed punch milo in the gut which hard eough to fall on the ground in pain. I wanted to kill you mate. But lucky for you mate! zee doctor want you live mate. And he pull something out of his pocket. Let see if this sleeping drug work. Say dante. WHAT!? NO! NO! said milo. And it knock him out. Now then said dante GOJULAS GIGA! Destroy his command wolf at once with you buster cannon and we outer here in this ruin before the republic find us! Milo see fang being destroyed in a single shot of the buster cannon and say fang…. Before he faded.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Dante grab milo and pus milo in the back of the gojulas giga. He he he laugh dante: republic doesn't know that my true name is couger wolfhunter. He got on the zoid and tell it to go into chase mode. Run at 200 mph. dante think: ha ha ha ha ha, man, this bountery hunter job is giving me a lot of money and it good. Man, everybody know that I win every single torment on every place on zi. I won so much battle that I became a legend. Oh this is place where zee doctor told me to meet. Couger stop by a mysterious whale king and a mysterious man right in front of it. So den, did you got the boy? Yeah. Said couger I got the boy and now then dr. hegi… give me the 2,000,000 money reward I said of you. Yes I got it told dr. hegi to couger: I got it. And this boy is good eough.


End file.
